


Face It, We All Like Tentacle Monsters

by InfiniteInMystery



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alcohol, Extremely Dubious Consent, One Shot, PWP, Smut, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteInMystery/pseuds/InfiniteInMystery
Summary: Gintoki drinks one too many, as per usual, and falls into the river. He's rescued at a price.
Kudos: 22





	Face It, We All Like Tentacle Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> This is old. Just have it.

To absolutely no one's surprise Gintoki was staggering down a dark street piss-drunk – just as he did every _other_ night – on his slow but sure meander home. He had no real idea of how he always managed to make it home in this state, never remembered much of anything in the morning to be able to reflect on the experience. Perhaps it was the survival instincts he'd honed in the war after taking too many blades too far from camp, the need to return somewhere safe whether he was coherent or not, the surety that he would die if he took a moment to rest.

It was dark, his doubled vision struggling to see more than two feet ahead of him but his feet knew where they were going and that's all that mattered. He'd been kicked out of the bar well before the last call, had shot too many back to try and erase the memory of his sword shaking in his hand, of that same sword slicing through pale hair and pale skin, Takasugi screaming behind him over Katsura's quiet sobs.

In the end, Gintoki could never drink enough.

It was on the bridge that his steps faltered. The even creak of the wooden boards suddenly became irregular as his head began to spin. He staggered to the railing, catching it for support, his tiny giggles suddenly turning into heavy gags that left him retching over the side of the bridge into the river. The water level was high this time of year, rushing below him with a certain _watery_ smell and a certain _swaying_ sound that made Gintoki vomit a second time and then a third.

He threw up a fourth time, leaning so far over the railing that he felt his bodyweight shifting dangerously, a thought in the back of his head reminded him that should he fall, _he can't swim._

Ha ha. He wouldn't fall. Right? He might have been drunk, swaying in the breeze like a leaf on the wind, but he would swear to the Shogun and his love for parfaits that in the next instance, tumbling head over heels with the world spinning all around him and the air rushing by, he had been pushed.

Somebody or something had pushed him.

Gintoki crashed into the river, frigid water instantly engulfing him and dragging him below the current to rush him away, possibly to his death. He flailed his hands, grasping for anything, the shock of the water sobering him so quick that he passed out like he had simply stood up too fast. His last thought hadn't even been about the war or his dead teacher, no. His last thought had been about Kagura wondering where he was the next morning.

Engulfed in darkness, Gintoki drifted down the river.

–

Gintoki woke up slowly, one sense at a time.

It started with the heavy throb in his head, heart pounding in his ears, reminding him he was still drunk. His mouth was painfully dry as he swallowed, his throat raw and incredibly sore. But he was chilled, his entire body soaked through, yukata twisted awkwardly around him while the fabric of his shirt and pants plastered themselves to his freezing skin. He was lying face down – not abnormal, he usually woke up hungover with a cheek pressed into his hallway floorboards – but the ground beneath him was damp and, well, _ground_. Grass beneath his gently curling fingers, the earthy smell of rain and mud. Together they almost triggered his gag reflex. Made him realize that he was still outside and not at home where he should be. _What happened?_ He didn't remember anything past stumbling out of the bar, yelling at a cat to get a job, and then vomiting over the side of the bridge into the river.

_Wait… didn't I fall?_

Gingerly, he pried his eyes open, expecting light to assault his vision and make everything worse.

Dark. Absolutely great. He'd been kicked out before the last call which apparently hadn't been that long ago, yes, but what was this? Where were the streetlights? The moonlight? It was completely pitch black around him which he thought was odd, but not the oddest thing that had ever happened to him. Surely there was a ludicrous explanation that somehow still made sense.

But wait. If he had fallen into the river, he would have washed up onto the bank and the wee hours of the morning sky wouldn't have been so dark. There should have been sand beneath his fingertips, but as he curled his right hand, he definitely ripped out grass.

And the _smell_.

Groaning, Gintoki braced himself with his hands while trying to coax his stiff knees under him so he could get up, but his legs were numb and not cooperating. The river was nearby still, he could hear water rushing, thundering just like the heartbeat in his ears as the sound made him queasy all over again. He could also hear trees rustling and perhaps shrubs too, gentle movement from the wind all around him. Leaves _fluttering_ in the wind. Branches _swaying_ , grass _rippling_ , water _flowing,_ just like the bile rising to the back of his throat from his sloshing stomach.

He was going to throw up. He needed to get up and fast.

He puked before he could get his body to properly cooperate, leaning his head to the side to keep his stomach contents as far away from himself as possible as they spewed out. A headache suddenly exploded in his temples as he vomited a second time, his pulse throbbing hotly in his ears.

_Miserable._

Breathless, he gasped with his eyes closed to the engulfing darkness, the cool air burning his throat with each pant. He didn't want to move, didn't want to get up, he just wanted to teleport home and throw up into his toilet or sink like he usually did, no river involved. Vaguely, he was aware he could have _drowned_ , but that thought wasn't his current concern.

His judgment, clouded by alcohol and self-induced misery, suddenly cleared as a twig snapped to his left.

Whipping his head towards the sound, Gintoki's eyes sprang open as he desperately tried to listen past the throb in his ears. His breath went silent, lips parted as he breathed, his mind racing to try and figure out where he was and what kind of danger could be nearby. _If I'm surrounded by trees, I'm_ _way too far downstream to_ _be able to walk home by morning._

Ever so slowly, he pushed himself up, finally getting his knees beneath him. _Maybe it was just an animal?_

Something _slopped_ further to his left, behind him now. Just the gentle sound of grass parting as something tried to creep up behind him.

_Time to go._

He struggled to his feet just as something slapped around his left ankle, a firm appendage curling around his boot. It yanked his foot out from underneath him. In his drunken state, Gintoki fell, his hands doing nothing to brace himself as he crashed back down to the earth with a cry, fingers sinking back into grass. His jaw collided hard enough to jarringly snap his teeth together, his headache doubling in intensity. A second appendage curled around his right ankle and he was yanked back, branches crackling around him as he was dragged into the nearby bush, clawing up mud and grass in his wake.

“W-wait!”

A wet appendage slapped onto his arm, curling around his right wrist. Before Gintoki could grab for his wooden sword, miraculously still trapped to his side, four more appendages slid over him, seizing his arms and waist while a fifth curled dangerously around his throat. They didn't manipulate him, simply gripped. A good sign, maybe? He shivered as the fifth appendage squelched around his neck, the leathery flesh sucking at his skin. The hairs rose on the back of his neck as he stilled, face tilted upward in fear of being strangled.

“Wait, wait, I'm not food-”

A creature slid over him with a _squelch_ , a heavy body passing over his legs as another appendage slapped over his right thigh.

“Wait-”

“Shhh...” The creature hushed him in a gravelly voice that sounded like a demon choking on water, its latest appendage sliding up Gintoki's thigh and under his yukata before firmly traveling over his ass. It was large, larger than Gintoki liked, kneading uncomfortably at his body as it slid between his clothing.

“No, don't _shhh_ me!” Gintoki snapped, tilting his head back far enough that the extremity around his neck was pulled tight. “What do you think-”

The appendage cinched around his neck, closing off his airway. Gintoki choked, eyes squeezing shut as he struggled to inhale, his arms struggling uselessly against the appendages holding him. The wandering extremity – _tentacles_ , they were _tentacles,_ weren't they? – suddenly slid under his shirt, leaving a sticky wet trail over his back before curling heavily around his waist.

_An Amanto? Is it an Amanto? Did it drag me out of the river?_

Just before he could pass out again, the appendage loosened on his airway, allowing him to noisily gasp greedily for air. He didn't realize until it was too late that the two appendages wrapped around his midsection had disappeared and were now slipping up underneath his yukata, prodding between the fabrics like blind snakes. Weakly, Gintoki tried to fight back against the grips on his limbs as the wet extremities found the hem of his shirt. They slipped under, slapping wetly against his skin. Sliding against bare skin, the tips of the tentacles turned south and wiggled under the waist of his pants.

“Nnn-”

The thinner of the two appendages dipped into the front of Gintoki's boxers, wet and sucking at his skin as it slid lower and lower. Finding Gintoki's own extremity, it curled and encompassed every inch of available skin, the odd sensation pulling a groan out of Gintoki. He pulled at his hands frantically, well aware of what was happening and how far _this_ could go, but unwilling to accept it. He didn't want to get an erection, and he sure as hell didn't want to get off to a slimy beast in the middle of the woods.

The second tentacle, much larger than the other, slid down along his tailbone, prodding around for its obvious destination. Kneading his skin, the appendage slid over Gintoki's ass, searching.

“Shit-”

“Shhh...” The creature said again while hoisting Gintoki up onto his shaky hands and knees. His legs were sopping wet where the creature was sitting on them, the thick slime leaking from the being soaking into the back of his shirt, chilling him. “Shhh...”

Shivering, Gintoki hung his head, disastrous curls hiding his grit teeth and cinched closed eyes. He'd gone to the bar to forget the memories of Shouyou, but now he was remembering _other things_ , other things that came not too long after in the damp cell of a prison.

Gintoki gagged, refusing to beg or plead as the slick appendage continued to slide down his backside and into his ass. After finding the ring of muscle, the creature didn't even hesitate to plunge inside, its other appendages tightening in unison against Gintoki's arms and legs as he was penetrated, sinking in as far as it could go and then some.

Head spinning, Gintoki puked.

The tension in his body from the action must have been pleasurable because the creature behind him moaned. Its appendage pulsed inside of Gintoki's body, wiggling in excitement before pulling out completely, leaving a slippery wet trail in its wake.

Gintoki tensed, expecting to be penetrated by the tentacle again, but instead, the creature reared up behind him, something thicker and incredibly warm pressed up against him instead. Soft barbs massaged against Gintoki's insides as the creature sunk in quick and deep, spreading him wider than the tentacle had.

Gintoki cried out, his forehead dropping to the grass as the heavier appendage pressed into him. An ache instantly exploded inside of him even though his hips were tilted up to allow easier passage. The creature sunk fully into him with a wet _slop_ , filling him up. His insides burned, the slap of wet skin against skin churning his stomach as the creature began to rock back, sliding out before pressing back in, angled too far down for comfort. With a pleased hum, the creature picked up its pace until they were bouncing together, skin slapping against wet flesh, each jolting thrust sending confused shivers up the back of Gintoki's spine. A bulge in the rock hard appendage massaged over a certain spot inside of him _just right_ , stars shooting behind his closed eyes, the smaller tentacle wrapped around Gintoki's dick pushed him over the edge, methodically massaging the swelling organ _._ Before Gintoki could come to terms with what was happening, he was climaxing with a low groan, his lower belly twisting in pleasure while the beast continued to bounce into him.

The appendage inside of him suddenly swelled, leaving Gintoki breathlessly panting face-first into the grass, his mouth wide open. Sticky warmth flooded his insides making him feel physically heavy before a distinctive weight settled into him, nestling in his gut.

Gintoki moaned, glancing to the side, eyes bleary in horror as he realized what was happening. His mouth clicked stubbornly closed until his stomach rose to the back of his throat, a second weight nestling in his belly with the first.

Gintoki puked again, head throbbing, body shuddering. The creature moaned behind him as it pushed once more and transferred a third weight, pain shooting up Gintoki's spine just right. And then Gintoki was lowering himself blindly to the ground with heavy hips, his head spinning and his hearing fuzzy. He passed out again, oblivious to the creature dragging him deeper into the trees.

And a week later when Gintoki was out drinking too much once again, he thought of the river and took one shot less.


End file.
